Muito bem acompanhada
by Hari-chan Adachy
Summary: Rin não vê sua família desde que levou um fora do ex-noivo.Um casamento na família,não pode adiar a visita.Para não parecer um fracasso no amor,contrata os serviços de um renomado acompanhante.Porém o que acontece quando os sentimentos se envolvem?
1. Chapter 1

**OI! Bem vindas e comentem!**

**MUITO BEM ACOMPANHADA**

Rin era uma jornalista de 23 anos de idade que morava na cidade de Tókio. Fazia dois anos que ela não via sua família que morava em Hokkaido, mas agora não havia como adiar, pois sua prima Kagome que era um ano mais nova que Rin estava se casando com InuYasha. Até aí sem problemas, pois o problema mesmo era que seu ex-noivo Kouga seria o padrinho e Rin não havia arrumado nenhum namorado depois do trauma de Kouga ter terminado com ela. Rin queria fazer Kouga perceber a besteira que fez ao terminar com ela e por isso ela ligou para o número de um certo homem.

Ela acordou aquele dia às 9:30 da manhã, estava ansiosa quanto a resposta daquele homem tão disputado pra aquele serviço que ela queria. Rin havia telefonado diversas vezes para ele na noite anterior praticamente implorando para que ele aceitasse trabalhar para ela, pois ela havia sabido pela revista em que era jornalista que aquele homem era o melhor. Ela estava escovando os dentes quando o telefone tocou e a secretária eletrônica foi acionada, uma voz grossa e extremamente sexy falou:

-Olá Rin, eu resolvi aceitar trabalhar para você. Desculpe não ter retornado logo as sete ligações que você fez, mas como estamos um pouco em cima da hora mandei um mensageiro ir buscar as passagens de avião com você. Prometo que seus parentes pensarão que estamos perdidamente apaixonados e que seu ex-noivo se lamentará pelo resto da vida por tê-la abandonado. Então nos vemos no avião. Tchau.

No banheiro Rin pulou de alegria ao ouvir a resposta de que ele aceitara trabalhar para ela. Sim pessoal, Rin estava contratando um acompanhante, um homem que fingiria ser seu namorado em troca de dinheiro. A campainha tocou e Rin foi atender a porta ainda vestida com o pijama que usara para dormir, um rapaz franzinho apareceu na porta e disse:

-Vim buscar as passagens.

Rin estendeu as mãos com o envelope, estava tremendo, pois estava muito nervosa com o que estava fazendo. O rapaz pegou o envelope e a olhou um pouco percebendo o nervosismo da moça, até que Rin disse:

-Sabe aqui dentro estão as passagens pro meu – deu uma leve tossida e prosseguiu – "acompanhante". Eu realmente estou nervosa e espero que ele seja muito bonito.

O rapaz não disse nada e tomou as passagens indo logo embora. Rin começou a preparar as malas para sua viagem, no final ela estava levando quatro malas cheias e embora soubesse que era um exagero de bagagem considerou que precisaria de todas aquelas roupas. Resolveu dormir e levantar bem cedo, pois seu vôo estava marcado para às 7:30 da manhã. Levantou às 6:00 horas se sentindo atrasada para a viagem, vestiu seu vestido azul claro que havia separado e logo estava num taxi indo pro aeroporto. Chegando lá imaginou se o acompanhante já estaria esperando-a, mas como a poltrona reservada para ele estava vazia ela começou a ficar extremamente nervosa.

Ficou tão nervosa que pediu um drinque ao serviço de bordo e quando ela voltou para sua poltrona lá estava ele se ajeitando no lugar que lhe fora reservado bem ao lado da poltrona dela.

Um rapaz alto com longos cabelos prateados soltos, que possuía um físico de fazer inveja a qual quer galã de cinema e que era possível de notar no belo terno azul escuro com uma gravata azul clara que lhe caíam tão bem, e aquele rosto sereno e lindo com belos olhos dourados.

-Sesshoumaru? – perguntou Rin ao rapaz tentando verificar se era realmente seu acompanhante.

-Você deve ser a Rin – respondeu ele.

-Sim – disse Rin tremendo ao ver aquele homem maravilhoso em sua frente.

-Aposto que você preferiria ter me conhecido antes, é uma pena não termos tido essa oportunidade – disse ele.

-Não, está tudo bem, sei como sua agenda é lotada – disse ela ao se sentar na poltrona.

Sesshoumaru sorriu e ajudou Rin a se acomodar, e depois se sentou na sua própria poltrona. Durante a viagem eles não se falaram e quando desembarcaram pegaram logo um taxi para uma recepção no lugar onde seria o casamento. Porém, Rin reparou na roupa de Sesshoumaru e ao ver a gravata que ele usava disse com uma voz bastante nervosa:

-Eu sei que devemos combinar, mas sua gravata parece que foi feita de um pedaço do meu vestido. É bom nós combinarmos, mas...

-Eu entendo temos que parecer que estamos apaixonados, mas você não quer forçar a barra – disse ele com sua voz quase inexpressiva.

-É isso mesmo – disse Rin e depois falando com o motorista disse - Motorista por favor pare aqui um minuto e nos espere, não iremos demorar.

O motorista parou em frente ao um bar elegante da cidade e Rin pegou uma das malas e entrando no banheiro feminino começou a se trocar desajeitadamente, pedindo sempre a opinião de seu acompanhante que sempre dizia que estava ótima. Ela pegou um vestido preto de seda com decotes e transparências que era bem sexy e ousado e perguntou:

-Como estou?

Sesshoumaru a olhou e tentou esconder seu entusiasmo ao ver a moça naquela roupa tão sexy e disse:

-Você está bastante bonita.

-Bonita tipo: Oh que lindinha. Ou bonita tipo: Nossa você ta um arraso, me arrependo de ter terminado com você e quero devorá-la? – perguntou Rin.

Antes de Sesshoumaru responder, um rapaz que tomava conta da adega disse:

-Eu poderia devorá-la todinha.

-Acho melhor algo mais discreto – disse Sesshoumaru.

Rin ficou envergonhada e entrou no banheiro onde pôs um vestido tomara-que-caia vermelho de cetim e se sentiu satisfeita consigo mesma. Ela e Sesshoumaru saíram do bar para voltar ao taxi que estava esperando os dois e foram para a recepção que estava arrumada no jardim onde seria o casamento.

Chegando lá todos estavam esperando a jovem e vieram cumprimentá-la. Ficaram surpresos ao verem Rin acompanhada de Sesshoumaru, pois não faziam noção de que ela tivesse um namorado. Sesshoumaru estava interpretando bem seu papel estando ao lado de Rin e passando os braços ao redor da cintura dela. Rin tremia com a proximidade daquele belo pedaço de mau caminho e estava muito nervosa de que desconfiassem de que ele não era realmente seu namorado.

-Rin minha querida como está? E quem é esse belo homem com você? – perguntou a senhora Higurashi, mãe de Kagome e irmã da mãe de Rin.

-Bem esse é Sesshoumaru e é meu namorado. Sesshoumaru essa é a Sra. Higurashi, minha tia e mãe da noiva – disse Rin timidamente.

-Prazer em conhecê-la – disse Sesshoumaru pegando a mão da Sra. Higurashi e beijando-a levemente.

-O prazer é meu – disse a senhora ficando corada e perguntou – Mas o que você faz?

Nesse momento Rin puxa Sesshoumaru pelo braço afastando-o de sua tia dizendo:

-Tia nós temos que ir ali rapidinho. Logo voltamos.

Rin levou o rapaz para um canto isolado do lugar onde não havia ninguém e disse a ele:

-Bom, nós temos que ver isso... Você é um terapeuta, nós estamos namorando a pouco tempo e você é louco por mim. Tudo bem?

-Por mim tudo bem – disse Sesshoumaru.

Rin pegou um envelope de sua bolsa e o entregou dizendo:

-Aqui estão os 300 mil yenes (cerca de 6 mil dólares) que combinamos. Pode contar, está tudo aí.

-Eu confio em você – disse ele.

-Conte por favor – disse ela insistindo.

Sesshoumaru contou o dinheiro e depois disse:

-Está tudo certo, mas se você quiser algo a mais isso te custará mais alguns adicionais.

-Eu não vou quer mais nada. Me enoja a idéia de sexo por dinheiro – Rin disse e depois como se tivesse se tocando levou a mão na boca e falou – Me desculpe, por favor desculpa.

Sesshoumaru riu dela silenciosamente enquanto colocava o envelope no bolso do paletó e falou:

-Pense nisso apenas como uma transação comercial e pare de ficar pedindo desculpas a toda hora, isso é irritante.

-Tá, me desculpe – disse Rin que logo percebeu o olhar de Sesshoumaru sobre ela.

Eles ficaram naquele lugar durante o restante da manhã e parte da tarde, e Rin apresentou Sesshoumaru para a sua família e inclusive para Kouga que logo de cara não pareceu gostar de Sesshoumaru. Kagome e InuYasha que eram os noivos logo estavam conversando e aceitando o falso namorado como se fosse um amigo de muito tempo.

Rin para deixar Kouga mais irritado ainda, ficou o tempo todo, sem desgrudar de Sesshoumaru que agia de acordo com seu papel. Sesshoumaru abraçava Rin pelas costas envolvendo sua cintura e a beijava no rosto de uma maneira que parecia carinhosa, suas mãos às vezes passeavam pelos ombros e braços de Rin que ficava encabulada e quando Kagome pegou a bebida da mão de Rin, Sesshoumaru simplesmente deu a dele para ela atuanto como um namorado atencioso e atento aos desejos de sua namorada.

Todos pareciam concordar que Rin estava com um cara que era simplesmente perfeito e que eles estavam apaixonados um pelo outro. Quando Rin apresentou Sesshoumaru para Sango, uma de suas melhores amigas ela simplesmente disse:

-Não acredito que você chegou nele antes de mim. Isso é muito injusto.

-Oras Sango, um dia você encontra alguém pra você – disse Rin a ela.

Sesshoumaru riu do comentário de Sango com Rin em seus braços. Os olhos de Kouga perseguiam os dois olhando-os como se não acreditasse que Rin poderia arrumar alguém melhor do que ele.

**Deixem reviews! Bjs**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mais um capitulo...**

Rin e Sesshoumaru foram para a casa dos pais de Rin. Não era uma casa grande, mas tinha uma boa vista pro mar e na frente da garagem havia um pequeno barco para eventuais passeios. A mãe de Rin foi bastante gentil com Sesshoumaru oferecendo coisas para comer e beber assim que eles chegaram e o padrasto de Rin, que ela considerava um verdadeiro pai, ajudou a subir toda a bagagem deles para o quarto onde eles ficariam. Ao ver que tudo estava indo para um único quarto, Rin perguntou para sua mãe:

-Sesshoumaru vai ficar na mesma suíte que eu? Eu me lembro que havia regras quanto a trazer garotos para casa.

-Oras Rin o que está falando? Desculpe-a Sesshoumaru, eu não sou tão antiquada quanto a minha filha faz parecer – disse a mãe de Rin.

-Eu jamais pensaria isso de uma senhora que nem ao menos parece ser mãe dela – disse Sesshoumaru.

Ele e Rin entraram no quarto e assim que ficaram a sós Sesshoumaru começou a se despir para tomar um banho. Quando ele tirou a camisa revelando aquele peitoral e aquele abdômen sarados, Rin simplesmente virou o rosto envergonhada e perguntou nervosamente:

-Vo você tá indo to tomar banho?

-Sim e por que você tá tão nervosa? – disse Sesshoumaru tirando a calça.

-É porque você ta ficando pelado na minha frente – respondeu ela colocando as mãos nos olhos.

Sesshoumaru que tava só de cueca riu de Rin e segurou as mãos dela fazendo-a olhar pra ele e disse:

-Olhar faz parte do pacote, não se preocupe.

Depois ele soltou as mãos dela e tocando seu queixo foi pro banheiro onde retirou a cueca e começou a tomar banho.

-Pode pegar o meu shampoo no bolso da frente da minha mala? – pediu Sesshoumaru para Rin.

-Claro – disse ela ao abrir a bolsa do rapaz – Shampoo, shampoo. Ah! Aqui está.

"Vou aproveitar e ver a marca. Não acredito como ele pode ter um cabelo tão lindo assim" – pensou a moça.

Quando foi levar o shampoo Rin tentou não olhar pra imagem projetada pelo vidro.

Sesshoumaru abriu o vidro pra pegar o shampoo e Rin quase deu um grito ao vê-lo por entre os dedos. Logo ele fechava o vidro e continuava no banho. Rin ficou no banheiro e começou uma conversa com seu acompanhante.

-Na entrevista que deu você disse que uma mulher tem exatamente a vida amorosa que quer. Realmente acredita nisso? – perguntou Rin.

-Mas é claro que acredito – ele respondeu enquanto enxaguava os cabelos.

-Então acha que eu quero que minha vida amorosa fique nesse desastre que é desde que o Kouga terminou comigo? – perguntou a moça.

-Não acho que você queira isso, mas cabe a você escolher entre continuar deprimida ou simplesmente esquecer e ir atrás de homens que não a abandonem – disse Sesshoumaru saindo do Box do banheiro e se enxugando na frente de Rin.

Rin fechou os olhos enquanto Sesshoumaru ia pro quarto se arrumar e começou a pensar no que ele falou. Depois ela foi tomar um banho e os dois desceram para o jantar. Na mesa estavam o padrasto de Rin com sua mãe e também InuYasha com Kagome. Durante o jantar uma conversa leve se desenrolava entre eles, Sesshoumaru parecia ter conquistado a todos com seu jeito calmo e quando o jantar terminou InuYasha falou:

-A festa de despedida de solteiro será apenas depois de amanhã. Que tal irmos jogar um pouco de basebol no campo olímpico? Tenho um conhecido lá que certamente deixará que fiquemos durante o dia inteiro.

-Por mim seria ótimo – disse Sesshoumaru.

-Beleza! Já falei com o Kouga e ele também vai. Você também vai não é Rin? Quem sabe dessa vez você acerta a bola – disse InuYasha rindo.

Rin deu um soco no braço de InuYasha, ela não gostava quando lembravam a ela o quanto era desastrada. Sesshoumaru a puxou pelo braço fazendo-a cair em seu colo e lhe dando um selinho falou:

-Não se preocupe, eu vou marcar uns pontos para você.

-Isso que é amor – disseram Kagome e InuYasha juntos.

Rin ficou corada e quando começou a ficar tarde InuYasha foi deixar sua noiva em casa enquanto Rin e Sesshoumaru foram pro quarto dormir. No quarto Sesshoumaru colocou as calças do pijama e deitou na cama de casal que não era muito grande. Logo ele dormia tranquilamente com o peito despido e com cobertor lhe cobrindo até a cintura.

Percebendo que a cama não era muito espaçosa e temendo haver algum tipo de contato durante o sono, Rin começou a fazer uma parede com lençóis e travesseiros dividindo a cama. Ela olhou pro rapaz que dormia de forma serena e depois seus olhos percorreram aqueles ombros e aquelas costas, ele se mexeu enquanto dormia e Rin viu todo o tórax e abdômen perfeitos de Sesshoumaru, e do abdômen ela pôde ver até abaixo do umbigo. Ter visto aquilo quase deu uma hemorragia nasal na garota.

"Rin controle-se, ele é apenas um homem que você ta pagando pra fingir ser namorado" – pensou ela enquanto se cobria no seu lado da cama para dormir.

Rin acordou com sol batendo-lhe no rosto e quando ela olhou na direção da janela, Sesshoumaru estava se alongando ainda usando apenas a calça do pijama que parecia ser de cintura baixa, pois deixava ver bem o quadril do rapaz quase exibindo seu cofrinho. Ele se virou e viu ela se encolhendo nos lençóis.

-Até que enfim acordou. Sabia que já são 7:30? Não vamos nos atrasar pro jogo que InuYasha nos convidou, certo? – Sesshoumaru perguntou a Rin.

-Tudo bem. Vou escovar meus dentes e tomar café. E vc? Tá me apressando, mas ainda não se arrumou – disse Rin.

-Eu já tomei café. Enquanto você dormia, eu ajudei sua mãe a prepará-lo e agora vou tomar banho. Aposto que você vai acabar nos atrasando – disse Sesshoumaru.

Ele tirou a calça do pijama indo pro banheiro e não tinha nada por baixo.

Comentário sem noção da autora: Agora eu tive um sangramento nasal X~P

Rin saiu do quarto e foi tomar café, quando entrou no quarto Sesshoumaru estava usando uma camisa pólo creme de mangas curtas e uma calça jeans que apesar de parecer ser casual era uma calça de marca, nos pés usava um belo par de tênis. Rin imediatamente tomou um banho e começou a vasculhar a roupa que usaria.

Depois de meia hora procurando uma roupa ela encontrou a roupa que considerou perfeita. Tratava-se de um short jeans curto com uma blusa baby look rosa claro, nos pés usava um sapato all star creme com detalhes bordados e meias da cor da blusa.

Rin, Sesshoumaru foram com a mãe e o padrasto de Rin. InuYasha já havia ido pegar sua noiva Kagome e seu amigo Kouga. Quando chegaram lá o ambiente era descontraído e bem família. A maior parte das famílias e amigos do casal já estavam lá e havia um aquecimento para o jogo.

-Olha quem apareceu – disse InuYasha.

-Desculpa o atraso, mas Rin levantou um pouco tarde, mas acho que não perdemos nada, não é? – disse Sesshoumaru.

-Não, nós íamos começar agora e depois vamos fazer um pic nic e, além disso, eu imagino por que ela acordou tarde – disse InuYasha cutucando Sesshoumaru com o cotovelo – a noite deve ter sido agitada.

-InuYasha pare de falar essas besteiras – repreendeu Rin completamente envergonhada.

"Se pelo menos algo tivesse mesmo acontecido. Rin pare com isso menina, controle-se" – pensou a garota naquele momento.

No centro do campo Kouga que vestia um jeans surrado e camisa azul de meia chamou a todos para se colocarem em posição pro jogo. Kouga era o arremessador, Kagome e InuYasha ficaram nas bases e a primeira a rebater a bola foi Rin. Antes dela pegar o taco para rebater, Rin pegou uma garrafa de água gelada e quis tomá-la de maneira sexy, mas o que conseguiu foi com que molhasse um pouco a camisa de maneira desajeitada o que foi notado apenas por Sesshoumaru.

Kouga arremessou e como era de se esperar de Rin, ela foi um total fracasso, não conseguindo rebater uma bola e depois de três tentativas ela estava fora do jogo. Depois dela foi a vez de Sesshoumaru rebater, ele pegou o taco, e quando se posicionava no campo Rin foi até ele e fingindo dar um beijo nele disse sussurrando:

-Perca.

Kouga arremessou a bola em alta velocidade e parecia que ela faria uma curva tornando difícil acertá-la, mas Sesshoumaru conseguiu rebatê-la mandando-a par longe e correu pelo campo marcando seu ponto. No lugar onde ele deveria ficar após dar a volta no campo estava Rin que se jogou num abraço apertado como se estivesse comemorando e falou no ouvido de Sesshoumaru:

-Você devia facilitar as coisas pra mim.

-Mas eu estou – disse Sesshoumaru fingindo que a beijava enquanto exibia o rosto furioso de Kouga frente a comemoração do casal.

Rin olhou e pareceu gostar do que via. Kouga parecia estar se arrependendo de tê-la deixado. Sesshoumaru estava realmente fazendo perfeitamente bem seu serviço. Porém, ter aqueles lábios tão perto dos dela acabou fazendo com que a moça se empolgasse e acabou beijando de verdade seu namorado de mentira. Após o jogo todos foram para um parque onde aproveitaram um agradável pic nic.

Quando o pic nic encerrou as pessoas foram para suas casas descansar. Novamente Rin fez a parede com travesseiros e lençóis na cama de casal enquanto Sesshoumaru já estava dormindo. O dia seguinte prometia, pois nesse dia ocorreriam as despedidas de solteiros dos noivos com muita farra e bebida e quem sabe algo mais.

**OBS: Aqui é a Rin Taisho Sama estou postando para minha maninha linda Hari chan, então por isso nesse espaço não tem seus comentários, mas certamente ela responderá por e-mail e com certeza ficará muito feliz por suas reviews, não só ela, como eu também. OK?**

**; ) ... eu amo essa fic ela é realmente linda, continue acompanhando gente vocês me darão razão... Parabéns lindona!!!! Bjs no kokoro ... (espero que ela não brigue comigo por falar tanto hehehe... #^^# ... até o/**

**Até a próxima...**=**


End file.
